It is common to use paint rollers to apply paint to walls and other surfaces. When the job of painting is finished for the day, if paint is left on a roller the paint will harden on the roller and make the roller unusable in the future. If paint is properly removed from a paint roller then the paint can be saved and the roller can be reused in the future.
Removing paint from paint rollers is an onerous task which if not performed properly will result in paint left on the roller and render the roller useless. Cleaning paint rollers can be time consuming, messy and difficult to perform properly.
Paint rollers are often used to spread paint quickly and evenly. Paint rollers typically comprise a paint roller cover which accepts paint and a roller frame which accepts the cover. There exist paint roller covers of different lengths, sizes and materials and with different diameter thicknesses. For example, some roller covers can be made of nylon, polyester, lamb's wool, molhair, and/or foam or other material.
Roller covers are available with different fiber lengths, sometimes called nap length, that effectively change the outer diameter of the roller cover. Nap lengths of ⅛ inch or ¼ inch can be used for painting smooth surfaces like plaster. A ⅜ inch nap may be used for painting textured surfaces like drywall, and a ¾ inch nap may be used for painting textured surfaces like stucco and brick.
There exists a need for an easy and efficient way to remove paint from rollers of various sizes, and to remove paint roller covers from paint roller frames without getting paint on the user's hands.